Wasted Years
by RidingOrangeTides
Summary: They said Tsunade-sama had wasted her years on gambling before she became Hokage. They're wrong. She wasted it on me. Shizune Tsunade, no yuri. Motherly-daughterly- bond.
1. I want to Become

Most people said she wasted her life. Threw it all away on gambling and her increasing debt, before she became hokage. They don't know for sure, obviously. They weren't the ones with her the whole time. I was.

I was only 3 when she first left the village. My father had passed in war, just as uncle Dan did, mother was ill, and refused to be helped, for she said it was for the best that I was taken under Tsunade-sama's care.

"Please, I can help you get better. You don't have to—"

"It's all for the better. I cannot support either little Shizune or myself… I don't want her to live a life of pain." Mother painfully said as she lay on her deathbed. I was crying at the time, and hugging onto Tsunade-sama's leg, as she was patting my head.

"Go on, now Tsunade, and please take care of her." She took a sip of her water. Tsunade nodded and left with me and the bag of both our belongings. As we shut the door we heard a glass break and water spill everywhere, and then silence. Tsunade took a deep depressing breath and closed her eyes and kept on walking. I let tears furiously fall as I clenched onto Tsunade-sama's hand. She stopped and stooped down to hug me; for now I was parentless.

"It's all right now. I'll be taking care of you from now on." Tsunade gently said into my ear.

"But I don't want to leave the village." I said, muffled in tears.

Tsunade sighed. "You can't stay here any longer. As your mother had said, it's for the best, alright?" She broke away from me but was still crouching down to my height. She fixed my bangs that were getting wet around my eyes. "Shh it's okay now." I wiped off my tears from my cheeks with my sleeve. "Are-are-are you sure?" I said once more in a muffled cry. Tsunade smiled a pitiful, but pleasant, smile. "I'm very sure."

She stood and continued walking, with me still clenching to her hand, but no longer crying.

------

About 4 years passed and I was then 7 years old. Tsunade-sama had taught me many things—how to talk correctly, hence my vocabulary; how to make my own food, in case I was the only one in the hotel room; and most importantly, my manners. I was always to say please, thank you, and address my elders as sama. Typical manners of course. Tsunade-sama had stated that if I was going to hand around with her, might as well make her look good by acting like a lady. She was kidding of course. She wasn't that self-centered.

"Time to eat, Shizune." Tsunade called from the kitchen. She wasn't much of a cook, so she just set up some instant ramen, which was always one of my favorite. After we had finished eating she had sent me to pick up something from the groceries. Even though I was only 7 and the town was dangerous, she'd thought it'd be okay. I didn't mind; she had already taught me at least a bit of useful self-defense. Before I left she handed me a Kunai.

"What's this?" I curiously asked. Cause then, I had never seen anything like it before.

"It's a Kunai knife. Just in case you run into trouble." She firmly said.

"… Am I expected to hurt anyone with this…?" I fearfully asked. I was of a nice nature—too nice. Hurting anyone seemed too mean. But that was only cause I was young. Most young children don't like to hurt people.

"You are if they intend to hurt you."

"Understood." I said as I slipped on my slippers and jacket. As I left the room, Tsunade-sama yelled out, "be careful!"

I wandered throughout town to find the correct address. I did find it, and then picked up what Tsunade-sama had asked me to. I then paid the cashier with the 300 ryo Tsunade-sama had given me to pay with.

"Thank you, little miss, come again." She said. I nodded a goodbye and began running back to the hotel with the large paper bag in my hands. As I was walking I saw a lone puppy walk by. As a child of curiosity, of course I followed it. It ran into a dark alley. I didn't go in all the way at first, just to stick my head in to see where the dog went. I saw nothing, and absently walked in. Tsunade-sama forgot to teach me safety.

It was dark and cold, but not too dark for me to not to see myself and the floor, and all of a sudden I heard breathing behind me. I looked around and in a second I was pushed on the floor and had a knife pressed onto my neck. "All ya money, now lil stuff or I rape ya!"

I was sickened. Rape at age 7. This was sad. "Get off me!" I cried. The man attempted to cut my throat but I kicked him where it counted and instead cut my arm. I pulled out my Kunai but he knocked it off my hands and it tumbled out of the alley. I cried in pain and I tried to crawl out—but then I felt something tug at my foot. "Ya not gettin' away, lil stuff!"

I screamed and everything then turned black as he dragged me back in. When I thought it would be the end for me I heard him scream.

"What in de—" Then silence.

I opened my eyes to see Tsunade-sama over him with my kunai in her hand. She didn't stab him though. She just knocked him senseless. I wondered why, though. I sat up against the wall. "Tsunade-sama!" I started to tear up. She dropped the kunai and looked over to me, horrified. She crouched over to me and fixed my scrambled hair and wiped off the dirt on my face. "Shizune, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" She said worried as ever. Guilty, too. She said to herself that she should have never sent me out in the first place.

I rose up my left arm to her, to reveal a bloody cut. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt. Tsunade stared and backed away about an inch. She shook violently but fought back and attempted to heal my cut. I observed her carefully; as her green-blue chakra filled her hands she sealed away the cut and just left the blood on my skin, she breathed heavily and did not stop trembling—I figured she was hemaphobic. She wiped off the blood with a tissue that was in her pocket and set it aside before she could look at the stained blood. She held my face. "We've both learned something today, haven't we?" I nodded. She started to tear up. "I'm sorry, Shizune. I promise to never let you out of my sight, hear?"

"Hai." A tear fell from my face as well.

------

The next day at breakfast, we both remained quiet. Until I broke the silence. "Tsunade-sama," I bravely said. She looked up at me from across the table. "Hm?"

I took a gulp. "I want… to become a ninja!"

Tsunade-sama glared at me. "And why ever would you want that? Ninjas are filthy and are despicable."

I clenched onto my chopsticks and had a serious face. "There are times… when you won't be there to protect me." Tsunade-sama stared and let me continue.

"I don't want you to have to deal with my mistakes. And to deal with my blood!"

Tsunade figured I figured out her fear of blood. She smiled. "I see… but I can't take you back to the leaf village to be in the academy."

I frowned. "Why not? How else will I train to become—"

Tsunade-sama interrupted. "You won't be going back to the village, for I, will be the one to train you."

I smiled and absently jumped up in joy "Yay! I'm going to be a ninja!"

Tsunade-sama didn't mind my immaturity. It seemed cute to her. She watched as I celebrated to myself.

"And when I become a ninja, it will my turn to protect you, Tsunade-sama!"


	2. Pink Wonder

Tsunade-sama had taught me of the basics in two years. I was quite good at it. She had said I was a natural. Shadow clone, replacement jutsu, and most importantly chakra control. Tsunade-sama had said perfect chakra control was vital for medical ninjutsu.

I was in by the forest practicing all the jutsu Tsunade had taught me—transform, shadow clone, replacement, shuriken and kunai throwing (though it's not a jutsu) and combat. I usually tried to speed up my training by doing more than one at a time; clones would throw shurikens at me while I tried to use the replacement jutsu. It all worked out fine—'til I got cut in the leg. I didn't want to let Tsunade-sama see this, so I just put ointment on it and wrapped it with a bandage. When I was finished training for 2 hours straight, I went back.

I then came back to the hotel, covered in dirt and minor scratches on my face. "Hehe, hi, Tsunade-sama!" I waved at her while she was in the kitchen. "My god, what did you do to yourself?"

I laughed. "I overdid it. Sorry, heh." Tsunade smiled and put her hands to her hips. "Well then, go clean up, you smell of dirt and grass."

"Hai!" I ran to the bathroom to clean up. Before I did anything else, I washed my injured foot. While washing, Tsunade snuck up behind me. "Now are you trying to hide your injuries from me?" I was startled and leaped back while Tsunade caught me.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I didn't want your hemaphobia to rattle up again."

"Hema—what?" Tsunade looked at me like some weirdo. "I leave you at the library too long, haha." She took her hands and sealed the cut. I guess she didn't shake this time, for I had washed all the blood away.

"Now, Shizune don't ever be afraid to tell me when your hurt, okay?"

"But what about—"

"You matter more than my fears, so you just tell me whenever, you hear?" I nodded.

After I had cleaned up, Tsunade sat on the couch and gestured me to come, too. I walked over and sat beside her as I saw Tsunade hold a pair of scissors. "Time for a haircut." I turned over so that my back was facing her. "Okay, but why? Doesn't long hair indicate great respect?" Tsunade began to cut. "Shizune, you're a loving kind child. Of course you'd be a respectable person. But I just know you're too respectable. Respect doesn't lay the hair." Tsunade said, proving her wisdom. I glanced up at her as she cut my hair. It soon went from down to my elbow to up to the back of my neck. "So Tsunade-sama, why don't you ever cut your hair."

"I do." She said as she continued to cut.

"Your hair doesn't look short."

"I don't look good with hair up to my neck, do I?"

I glanced up at her once more and stared. "Nope!" I giggled.

----

I came back to the hotel cleaner than the previous day, but with a vicious thirst. There was a small cup of what seemed to be water, and Tsunade-sama wasn't here, so I took a sip. But when I was about to a voice snuck up on me again. "That's not water!" I was startled again and stumbled back, leaving the cup of "water" on the table. Tsunade-sama helped me up and collected the cup and emptied it. "That would have been a mess."

"…?"

"That was sake. Not water."

"Sake…?"

Tsunade-sama sighed. "Oy. It's an alcoholic drink. Not something for pretty girls to be drinking." She said as she patted my head. "You're pretty and you drink it." I joked. Not about the pretty part, though. She was. A fool would say she wasn't. "Very funny," Tsunade-sama smirked. It's time I knew about the world and it's contents. Starting with alcohol apparently.

Tsunade sat down then stood again after a while. "Come on let's go."

"Go where?" I asked curiously.

"You're growing out of your clothes. It's time you got new ones. I'm tired of laundry, haha." Tsunade-sama always was lazy. "I doubt you'll run into one of those bastards again, but if you do, you now know to fight back."

I remained quiet. That moment 2 years ago still stung me. I acquired a fear of the dark since then, but I would usually put logic into my head and say that no one would dare to come by me if I were with Tsunade-sama.

We left the hotel and went for the markets. They were having a sale on Kimono.

"Haha, no wonder you picked today to shop, eh, Tsunade-sama?" I giggled.

"I can't help trying to save of what's left of our money." She said.

She selected a few plain kimonos and held them to my torso to see how they'd look at me. The designed kimonos were too expensive for us, even if on sale. The ones she picked were pink and green. Neither looked good on me. In my opinion, though. I looked down the hangers and there came one that caught my eye. It wasn't the prettiest or brightest, but I always liked dark blue. It was a very dark blue, and it's collar and sash was a light yellow. I took it from the hanger and held it to Tsunade-sama.

"How bout this one?" I asked. She held it to me again and said, "I guess it would look nice on you. Go to the fitting rooms."

I ran to the fitting rooms with the kimono in my arms. After a while I came out, practically sparkling in my new kimono. I ran over to Tsunade-sama. "You look cute, let's get it." She said. She paid the cashier 500 ryo (original price 1000) and I skedaddled off wiggling around in my new outfit. "I love it love it love it!" I was immature and hyper again. I always did so when excited.

"Hush down people will stare," Tsunade laughed.

My stomach grumbled. So did hers. We laughed and went off to a restaurant. I ordered sweet dumplings while Tsunade-sama ordered sake (as usual) and a plate of sushi.

After we had finished we found that it was raining.

"The weather changing this fast?" I pondered.

Tsunade-sama put her hand over her head. "Awh, I didn't bring anything to keep us dry." She then went back inside the shop and asked for any spare umbrellas, of which she would return the next day, while I was outside catching little water drops in my hands. Tsunade then returned with two umbrellas; one small for me, of course, and another bigger one for her. The water padded and splashed with each step, and I tried to soften my steps to avoid my socks getting wet. As we passed a few buildings, we passed a farm. A man was yelling furiously as he was kicking a pig out of the barn. He also tossed a small figure at the pig—it's child. The piglet did not get hurt, for it fell on its mother.

"Scum…" Tsunade-sama angrily said as we passed by. As the farmer went back in the barn and we were sure we wouldn't come back out, Tsunade quickly gestured me to follow her to tend to the thrown out animals. The mother pig was bleeding around the stomach as its piglet was weeping around it. Tsunade-sama gave her umbrella for me to hold. She shook but still attempted to heal the pig. Unfortunately, she was, too late.

"It's passed." Tsunade-sama sighed. "Such low lives…" She murmured. I was pretty angry too. My grip tightened on my umbrella. I stared at the little piglet, weeping for it's passed mother.

The piglet reminded me of me when Tsunade-sama and I first left the village. It made me tear up. I was lucky though. Someone had taken me as her own. But the piglet didn't.

"Tsunade-sama…?" I looked up at her as she stood back up. She looked back. "Mmhmm?" She said as she took back her umbrella.

"Since the piglet has no home now, and surely the man won't accept it back, may we keep it…? Please?" I begged as I shaded the piglet with my umbrella. Tsunade-sama stared at the piglet as she stood silent, thinking, I guess.

"Please?" I said once more. "It would be awfully sad to leave it here, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stood quiet again for a few moments more, and finally picked up the frightened little piglet. "I guess we're taking you home, little one."

I leaped of joy once again and ran straight to the hotel. Tsunade laughed and followed with the piglet curled up in her arms.

------

We set aside our wet umbrellas by the door. Tsunade-sama went to the kitchen to dry off the wet piglet. When she finished she sat on the couch holding the piglet in front of her. I sat with her. Tsunade smiled. "Let's see… now what that we call you, little one?"

"Oiink!" it happily responded.

"Oh, I'm not that poorly-creative." Tsunade chuckled. She looked over to me. "Do you have an idea for what we should call this fellow?" I shook my head. I wasn't much of a namer.

Tsunade had it. "I know."

I glanced up her as she had a smile on her face. She let out a happy sigh. "We'll name you, Tonton."


	3. Forgotten Teachings

After I was certain I had mastered all the basics of being a ninja, I had Tsunade-sama watch me while I train. I did what I did everyday; clones would attack me, I used the replacement jutsu, throw shurikens and kunais to dispose of the clones. Tsunade stood there with Tonton in her arms (before she had left she had made Tonton some clothes and… jewelry). After I had finished, there were no scratches or patches of dirt anywhere.

"Impressive." Tsunade said. "You've learned so quickly. Your chakra control is very precise… I think it's time."

I looked puzzled and excited at the same time. "Time for what, Tsunade-sama?"

She set Tonton down and she made me come to her. "Close your eyes." She said. I became extremely curious but I closed my eyes anyway. I felt Tsunade-sama lift my arms and put something around it and soon something covered up my torso… like a shirt.

"Hold on." She said. I did not open my eyes yet. I felt a cold metal press onto my fore head and felt fabric onto the back of my head. Tsunade-sama tied and tightened it. "Okay, now look." I opened my eyes and looked down and felt at my forehead. I was wearing a sickly green vest. I pondered for a while until I traced the engraving on the metal. The leaf village symbol. I instantly smiled and looked up at Tsunade-sama, who was smirking the whole time.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!" I jumped around like the hyper child Tsunade-sama always brought out of me. Tsunade laughed and calmed down my jumping by putting her hands on my shoulders and crouched down to my height. She had to crouch higher than before, because of course, I was taller than last time.

"Now, you take care of these, you hear?"

"Hai!" I happily responded.

"This vest and headband was mine when I was a ninja back at Konoha." She said as she rubbed off a patch of dirt from the headband that had appeared from jumping around too much. "And now, again, it's now yours to keep for the rest of your life, and you will take good care of it, right?" She stood back up and picked Tonton up.

"Hai!" I once more happily responded. Tsunade walked back to the hotel as I skipped jollily behind her.

The next day something very odd happened. Or at least, _I_ thought it was odd.

I awoke late this morning, from all the sweets Tsunade and I celebrated with last night. I felt horrible. I had thought the sweets had its fatal effect on my stomach, but it didn't seemed to from the stomach. Somewhere below that… I sat up and felt something gush. I looked down and in my pajama pants a red substance. Blood. I panicked.

"Tsunade-sama!" I screamed while running to her in the living room with my hands covering the stain. Tsunade stared blankly. "What is it Shizune…?" She said, hands on hips. My knees and toes were facing each other. "Well, uh." I turned red and looked away. "I know it's a very awkward to ask you... since your… hemaphobic."

"Out with it already!" She said. I raised my hands off of my pants to reveal a bloody stain.

"Oh god." Tsunade smacked her forehead. "I never knew you'd start this early! I can't believe I never told you about it." She walked around with her hands on her forehand. I stared blankly "… What?" Tsunade ignored me to complain about her stupidity. "I taught you how to speak, I taught you math, manners, personal hygiene, everything… but _that_. Oh my god how could I forget the most important thing in life?"

I once again stared blankly. "Erm… Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at me and said, "Oh uh sorry… um…" She dug through the drawers and gave me underwear with this fluffy tissue on it. "Erm… put this on before I explain anything." She said, turning extremely red. I rushed to the bathroom and changed—everything. The smell of blood from … _that_ area was quite unpleasant. After I had changed I sat with Tsunade-sama on the couch. I felt a few more gushes but the fluffy tissue kept my from staining. I felt horrible. Tsunade-sama faced me still reddened. "Okay, um, Shizune. This is just a… phase"

The rest I dare _not_ to mention. When Tsunade-sama was done explaining, I turned green in sickness. "You mean—that's how—you have to—babies?!" I fell back on the couch with my hands covering my hears. "Ew, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade-sama was no longer red and laughed. "Well it's life, everyone goes through it." I sat up with a disgusted look on my face. "Of all times I was glad I was a girl, this time I wish I were a boy!"


	4. Just didn't listen

I still wish I were a boy, because ever since _that_ little accident, walking around had been uncomfortable, moods swept and slipped in and out, and almost all the time, I craved sweets, which I didn't eat too much of. And for some reason, this "phase" seemed to cause the strangest curiosity.

This one day, I asked the strangest question, strange for me, at least. Tsunade-sama was sitting on the couch, reading this book that I didn't know of. I absently crawled beside her and asked, "Tsunade-sama? Who does love feel like?"

Tsunade-sama removed her eyes from the book to me, not moving her head. "And what brings you to such a question?"

"Dunno."

Tsunade out down the book and smile as she laid my head onto her lap. She brushed through my hair and starred blankly at the wall. "I don't know Shizune, I did only fall in love once… With your uncle Dan." I remained silent and let her have a thought to herself. I knew mentioning his name brought on painful memories. The day he had passed away I had never seen Tsunade as happy as she was with him. Although I was young, I still have the image in my head.

She finally opened her mouth to speak but still faced the walls blankly. "Never fall in love, Shizune. Or at least wait until your ready." I looked up at her, confused at what she meant.

"You're too young to feel the damage." She sighed.

I sat up again, crossing my legs. "Hai."

------

Few years later

------

I woke up in distress—until I had looked at the calendar. It was November 18. It was my birthday, and I was now 13. I jumped out of bed, but I wasn't at all that excited, for the rest of the birthdays were all the same. I went to the living room to see Tsunade-sama with a red suitcase. Inside was a lot of green stuff. Money. I put my finger on my lower lip in pondering. "What's all that, Tsunade-sama?" She smirked at me.

"You're old enough to come with me to go gambling." She said.

"But isn't gambling bad?"

"Hehe, I've been trying to hold back gambling cause I had to take care of you. But since you're old enough to take care of yourself."

Tsunade-sama was being very foolish. Though I have never watched her gamble, I knew very well of her losing streak. Most of the time when Tsunade-sama and I would play a little game when bored, I know she'd always lose,

"But Tsunade-sama, you know very well that there's a … big… chance we can lose all the money we have if you continue to gamble…"

"Psh. I know what I'm doing." She roughly said, taken a gulp in her sake. No, she didn't know what she was doing. "Come on let's go." She said closing the suitcase and putting on her jacket. She went for the door before she did and blocked her way. "I know it doesn't sound like a big deal right now but it will be when you lose everything and you'll have to make up for the money and pay back—"

"How do you know the money was borrowed?"

"Because I know more than you think, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade-sama had an angry glare at me. "Now who do you think your talking to, hm?"

I shut my mouth and tilted my head down, my eyes still looking worriedly at her. I picked up Tonton and followed Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade-sama was acting foolish—no doubt about that. Even I, a great inferiority to one such as Tsunade-sama, knew better. As we walked down the street she went into the gambling hall. She told me to stay outside and sit on the bench, which I did. I had Tonton on my lap. Only then I had noticed how slowly Tonton grew—he only grew twice his size in 4 years. And when we found him we was very small.

I waited about 2 hours and eventually fell asleep. I was awoken with a bunch of laughing from men and a women voice going, "KUSO!" I immediately stood up and peeked inside. All I saw was the suitcase empty and Tsunade burying her face her hands of failure as the other men were wallowing in the money they had won from her. Tsunade looked like she was about to cry. Not about losing. About me.

As she walked out with the empty suitcase I looked at her angrily. And that time I didn't think it's because of the moods coming and going. "See… Tsunade-sama." I started quietly. "See what happened." She glared at me sorrowfully. I kept on giving back the glare. "Do you think I don't know better? That I'm just a child who doesn't worry? Scratch that, do you really expect me at this age to be able to take care of myself? Giving you an excuse to throw away all that? You think I don't see anything that you obviously try to hide? You went all stubborn, and now the consequences, we'll be kicked out of our home; we'll be locked up forever until you can pay back the money. Which I can't see possible anymore!" I let it off there and just stood.

"So what now? You're not going to run back home and leave me? I thought you were angry."

I shot back a glare. "I would, but you see, we have no home." I dug into my pockets and revealed a note from the hotel owner. Tsunade-sama didn't pay the rent. She could have with the borrowed money, and still had some left. But she threw it away.

"We're being evicted." I said.

------

We returned back to our newly former home to pack up. I couldn't help what happened back there. I was just so angry. It doesn't seem like a big deal, but to it was. All this time I've been listening and obeying Tsunade-sama. But not once has she ever listened to me. And then I didn't mind. But when it counted most, then it effected me. Second, it was my birthday. She had tossed it aside just to gamble.

And from then on I despised the sight of it.

As I stuffed my clothes and items into my bag, I heard muffled cries from Tsunade-sama's room. I peeked in the door, to see Tsunade sitting on her bed with her hand covering both her eyes is some sort of guilt. I peeked down to see where her free hand was. She was holding the calendar with her fingered in the 18 box. I stepped back and started to cry as well. I had hurt Tsunade-sama badly. I never knew I was capable of such a thing. I was wrong to be so angry. She probably forgot what today was. I couldn't shove the all the blame onto her side. As I leaned onto the wall with one wrist faced up into my eye and other faced down, tears fell onto the floor, of which Tonton smelled up and came skedaddling to me. I rubbed away at my wet eyes and picked up Tonton and went into my room. I sat down on my bed and laid Tonton onto my lap. "At least I haven't hurt you y-y-yet." I said with water dripping from my eyelashes. I carried him by the arms to make him stand on my lap. "Am I bad person, Tonton?" Tonton put on a serious face. "Oink oink oink oink, oink OINK oink oink!!" He said. It didn't sound like it was discouraging, for he was wearing a smile after he oinked it. I smiled as well. "I have no idea what you said, but I love for it." I said, as I hugged Tonton tightly.

-----

I was asleep on the bench with all our suitcases and bags with me, for Tsunade-sama had told me to wait there. I was awoken with Tonton in my face. I was startled but then Tonton jumped off and signaled me to follow him. I held my bag in my arm and held Tsunade-sama's suitcase in my other hand. Tonton led me in front this old shack. I wondered if Tonton was working for a killer. But then again I had my logic.

I stepped inside and flickered on the lights. Tsunade-sama was on a ladder putting decorations on the ceiling but as I came in she fell off, startled. "Tonton! I told you to wait before you called!"

"Oink…!" Tonton laughed. Tsunade fixed up the ladder and put her hands on her waist. I looked around the room. There was a table with purple cloth decoration, and a huge chocolate cake with 13 candles on it. I looked at Tsunade-sama who was smiling the whole time. There were chocolate patches on her face, there was dough on her hands and a few paper cuts. At first I was confused until I looked at the ceiling decoration. I looked at what was written on it. It read Happy birthday, Shizune. I began to tear up as I realized Tsunade put all her work and time with her own hands to set this up for me. I wiped off my tear and ran to hug Tsunade-sama. "I'm sorry." I muffled a cry. Although I was too old for crying and hugging, there was only one person in the world to bring that out of me. Tsunade smiled and ran her doughy hands through my hair.

"Happy Birthday, Shizune."


	5. Inherited Pain

**-Sorry for the hold up, I had a temporary writer's block (I get them very often eheh…) anyways; I'm making it up to you all by making this chapter longer than usual. Since there are new characters in the chapter, I claim them as my own. Which mean I have their lives in my fingers. I intend for you to cry at the end. If I fail to do so I shall hit myself repeatedly. XDD Now ENJOY! -**

After my birthday Tsunade-sama felt it that I was ready enough to prepare for medical-ninjutsu training. She had told me that since my chakra control was very excellent. I'm far too lazy to have to explain everything with large detail. Let's just say now that I was 16, I was about as good as Tsunade-sama. Or at least half as good—no one could out-heal the Medical Mistress. Not even the person who's been with her for now most of her life. Tsunade-sama was now 38, and hadn't lost any of her young charm. She actually much younger. I wondered why. I wondered so much that one time I absently asked and she did not hesitate to answer. She told me why. I was shocked. And so speechless, too. "There's such a jutsu?"

"Mmhmm."

"But... that's not possible!"

"Nothing is usually possible around here, yet it happens."

She had a point there. Hehe. She said it was necessary, since she was being hunted down for the debt. Increasing debt. I always despised her gambling, but I didn't seem to mind it as much anymore. Tsunade-sama just couldn't help herself.

------

As a girl of age 16 of course I'd have friends. Tsunade-sama thought it would be good if I did; I'd have someone to spend time with while she had her free time.

It was about 2 PM; the time Tsunade-sama goes gambling, and when I go to meet up with Reiko and Aitorou. I had met Reiko at the library, where I'd every so often go to study my medical ninjutsu. Aitorou, on the other hand, was first met in a certain situation. So certain it needs a flashback.

---[Flash---

"Hey! Give that back! Nngh!" A little shout came across the street. Reiko and I had just finished eating lunch. As we finished and headed back to our usual hanging spot (her house… hehe) we spotted a little boy, about our age, on the floor with three tall boys standing. They had stolen his money. One of them was stooping after the boy waving paper money in front of his face. "Hey kid ya want it back? Why aren't you getting' it, eh?" He teasingly asked. People like this sickened me deeply. The boy was unable to snatch his belongings back, for he was jumped for his money. He had a few bad marks on his face. His black wet eyes pierced them a fierce look, of which didn't affect them, for they were at the advantage. Reiko and I hid behind the wall to see what else would happen. As the boys laughed and the other one continued to wave in his face, he became furious. "You… you all! You all are scum! You're nothing but low lives who can't even earn anything of their own!" Reiko let out a big "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" but not as loud as to grab their attention. I chuckled, for his words were true. The three became furious and had a murderous look on their faces. "That's it kid, your gunna wish youda nevah been born!" The boy tried to crawl away but was caught by the foot and picked up by the collar. The money-waver held back his arms to prepare for a big hit. As he was about to lay his hands on the boy's face, I threw a Kunai in between his fist and his face.

"Agh!" He said as a cut around his fist formed. He looked over to Reiko and I. "Oh well lookah here… it's you again… lil' stuff.

I eyes grew large as I had recognized his voice. And his name for me. It was that man… who had attempted to kill me when I was 7. I looked angrily. "Put him down." He did so.

"And what ya gunna do if I kill this kid, nm? Ya gunna cry and call ya mommy again?"

My eyes shot at him like two daggers. First of all, this creep was underestimating me. Second, Tsunade-sama wasn't my mother. My mother was dead. The man and the other two ganged up on us as they cracked their knuckles. The boy sat us up and watched fearfully, scared of our safety. Reiko turned to me and smirked. I nodded. I walked in front of Reiko and knelt down facing the three men. They looked at us confusingly and waited for our move. Reiko, standing up behind me as I knelt smirked once more. "Mm! You've chosen the wrong pair, big guys."

Reiko and I formed our hand signs. Don't be too excited, cause we never did set up a big technique. Just a technique that used a simple jutsu.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" We called in unison.

Two more pairs appeared and surrounded the three, forming a triangle. The three went back to back. "What're these two lil' things up tah?"

"Now!" I yelled as Reiko used my back as a ramp and jumped off my shoulder to charge for them. She shifted her legs into a kick and got only two of them; the one that kept on calling me lil' stuff thoughtfully ducked. Reiko bumped into on of her clones as it disappeared. Reiko prevented herself from smashing onto the ground by front flipping her way and sliding her way down. She landed next to the boy who has previously picked on. "Howdy!" She said as she scratched the back of her head. "Hehe" The boy stared and then both their attention was drawn to me as me and my clones darted a punch towards the man. He smirked and revealed a concealed knife under his jacket.

"Oh no!" I yelled fearfully. He spun around sticking out the knife, hitting all three of me. While the clones poofed I lay hit.

"Shizune!" Reiko yelled. The man laughed triumphantly until my body turned into a piece of wood. Oh yeah. I'm good. The man looked around as he saw a kunai come crashing down to knock off the knife out of his hands. He looked up to see me smashing my foot into his face. It felt very good. Very good, indeed.

As he and his men lay beat on the floor I stood beside Reiko. I crossed my arms. "That was for being a jerk 9 years ago and now." Reiko cheered with a big "IN YO FACE, MORPHODITES! Mm!!"

I collapsed onto the floor on my butt. "Haha we never did try out this style on a real enemy."

"It's a good thing you used the replacement jutsu." Reiko said, sitting down next to me. "Or else you would have been taken out."

"Indeed."

I peeked over Reiko's shoulder to see the boy staring in amazement at us. Reiko turned around, "Oh uh sorry, we forgot about you." Reiko said again, scratching the back of her head. I scooted over in front of him. I put my hands on his face to examine the scratches, as he turned red.

"You don't seem to have any big injuries, but these cuts could get infected." I said as I let out my chakra and sealed his cuts. I put my hands down onto my lap. "Your good to go." I smiled. The boy nodded a thank you. I remained silent until I realized my social error. "Oh um, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Shizune, and uh, this here is Reiko." Reiko waved. "Sup."

The boy felt his face to find no marks. "Oh um, yes, my name is Aitorou. Thank you very much for helping me."

"Your welcome." I politely said. Reiko stood up and brushed the free dirt that wasn't already engraved into her cloth off her shirt and shorts. "You really shouldn't let assholes like them pick on you like that."

Aitorou's smile slanted. "I would if I could have, but I'm no fighter… eheh."

"Well I guess your gunna have to stick around with us, nm?" Reiko joked. I laughed. "That's fine by me."

"Yeah and maybe you two can be my bodyguards." Aitorou joked as well.

"Nm! We'll teach ya how to fight as well!" Reiko stated.

"Certainly." I said. "So from now on, we are… squad ShizuReiTorou!"

"Awfully long but ALRIGHT! Mm!!" Reiko said putting one fist in the air.

"Sounds fun." Aitorou smiled… but mostly at me.

---[Flash end---

"Hi Shizune-chan!" Aitorou waved as I approached them.

"Yo, mm." Reiko casually said.

I most often asked myself how ever did I get involved with these gorgeous people. They both sparkled in comparison to me.

Reiko was slender, and pretty flexible. Her "cool" expression, if not a delightful one mostly took her face. Her long brown hair was tied into a slick ponytail, as the hair that was too short to be tied waved at the sides of her face. She wore purple and white most of the time. It went well with her.

Aitorou was as tall as I was. He was pretty strong, and showed so when we tried to teach him ninjutsu. He let his sleek brown hair freely spike across his head, and his spiky bangs made his chocolate eyes look all the more charming… not that I found it charming… but I'm not saying I think he's ugly I think he's perfectly handsome—I mean—NEVER MIND.

I often wondered that but then I remembered that there was explanations that made my questions seem ever so stupid.

"Good morning, Aitorou, Reiko." I said with my common smile.

"So where to today?" I asked. My questioned was answered by our stomachs grumbling. "Oh hehe… yeah I didn't have breakfast yet." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Haha me neither." Aitorou chuckled

"Let's eat at my place, mm? Mom's a fine cook." Reiko suggested.

We walked over to Reiko's house—her house was always the base of our activities. We were alone most of the time, and had big space.

Aitorou and I sat beside each other on cushions as Reiko sat across. "I'll get the food; today's spesh is sushi, mm!" She stood up and went into the kitchen. Which left Aitorou and I alone for about a good 15 minutes. Aitorou looked at me and blushed. I looked back and turned my head, as my cheeks were dyed pink as well. This was pretty awkward, since there's never been a time when we were alone together. I faced back at him, trying to cool down the warmth built in my cheeks. I peered my eyes over to him not moving my head, though. He was looking straight at me… it wasn't creepy seeming, though. It seemed more like… mesmerizing. His light chocolate eyes were stiffened onto my face. I hid my face from him. "Uh… Aitorou..." I said, hinting my discomfort… false discomfort, really.

Aitorou shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry for staring. It's just… you just really… bring my attention." I blushed at the comment.

"It's almost up, guys! Mm!" Reiko shouted from the kitchen. I retained my face to see that Aitorou was still pink. I turned to him. "So… uh… how do I 'bring our attention'?" I asked. Aitorou turned redder. "Well… I just find you really... pretty." He didn't look away. Looking away for him showed lying. He wasn't lying. I became pink again. "Oh um… I'm really flattered. I find you… handsome… as well." I complemented. It was true. As I had said before, Aitorou was one of the most spectacular boys I have met.

"I'm glad you agree." He said. I turned over to him to find him lifting my chin with his hand and pressing his lips onto mine. It was quite soft. I closed my eyes and absently tugged on his shirt for him to come closer. After about 5 seconds I regained my senses and broke the kiss with a slap. Aitorou yelped and held his red cheek. He squinted over to me and I stood up.

"Shizune-chan, I'm sorry—" He started, signaling me to come back down. Tears formed in my eyes but before I let them fall in front of him I turned around and ran. "I hate you!"

I did not look back, but I know Aitorou's face expression. One that was full of sadness. One that I rarely saw. I didn't know why I did it. I just didn't want to. Yet it did. But I wouldn't. But If I could—NEH! I'm babbling again.

I heard Reiko in the background as I ran. "Hey I'm back with the—mm, what the shiznits happened?!"

I would have usually laughed, but now wasn't the time.

I ran back home and went into the room and locked it. I sat on my bed and continued to senselessly cry until I heard a knock. I let out a muffled cry. "Go away…" I murmured.

"Whoa there, Shizune, that was unexpected. This is my room, too you know."

Damn. She was right. After all it was a hotel. A one-rooming hotel. I through a kunai at the lock and unlocked the door. The door was not damaged, though. Tsunade opened the door to find. My head buried in my arms and hugging my legs.

"Aw Shizune what's wrong, now?" She said softly as she took off her heels and stepped onto the bed and sat beside me. I laid my head onto her lap as she pet my head.

"Everything, Tsunade-sama." I cried softly. She continued to pet my hair. "Hm?" She softly said.

"Aitorou."

"What did he do."

"He well… kissed me."

"I see."

"I'm confused, Tsunade-sama." I said, rubbing my eyes dry.

"Well. Do you love him back?" She asked. I stiffened. "Well…"

"Do you?"

"Tsunade-sama, I actually don't know. But also, you told me to prevent falling in love, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She said. And just laid her hand on my neck and discontinued to pet me. "But whether you follow my advice or not is your choice. It's not always mandatory with me, Shizune." I ended with a soft "alright.". I was rendered silent from the tiring tears my eyes have ceased to shed. I slowly began to fall asleep as Tsunade-sama began to pet me again. As soon as I fell asleep she lifted me straight onto the bed and put the covers over me and left the room.

------

I met up with only Reiko, for she had invited me to her father's unused dojo; where we'd always go.

Reiko sighed and sat down as I sat across her. "Mm, Aitorou-kun told me what happened."

I looked down onto the Tatami tiles. "Oh, Reiko-chan. I just.. don't know what to do."

Reiko shifted her legs to a kneel stance. "Mm, you can ask out the loser!" She stated. I glared.

"OOOH my god it'd be SO romantic; you two get together and eventually get MARRIED! Have a few kids, I wanna be a godmother! You two are SO CUTE together I mean ahh!" She yelled in her daydreaming and put the back of her wrist onto her forehead as a little strip of red came out of her nose. She was trying to be funny and cheer me up. But I just couldn't see the humor beneath my thought.

"Reiko…" I said as I traced the Tatami tiles. "I just don't know… if I feel the same way."

Reiko settled down. "I don't know about you, but Aitorou really likes you. _Really_ really likes you."

"I know…" I murmured.

"And he's really sorry about yesterday. Really he is."

"But…" I didn't know how to argue right now. I was too deep in thought. My pile of thoughts was unfinished of clarification, for Aitorou had opened the door. He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. "Reiko.. can I please talk privately with Shizune." Reiko nodded. She looked at me. I nodded. Reiko left the room and waited outside as Aitorou took Reiko's spot on the floor and took a seat on the tiles.

"Listen… Shizune-chan. I'm really sorry." He said with a straight face. He looked really serious. I was still silent. I had nothing to say at the moment. Nothing that could possibly have a point, that is.

"I know you're mad at me, and I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but really, if you can't accept my apology…" He stopped to look into my eyes, not to find admiration, but to find my hidden guilt. I looked down. I quickly faced back to him when he had put his hands on mine.

"But you know. Love makes us do crazy things." He smiled. I couldn't help but to smile. Instead of taking my guilt to the limit he decided to shove it all on himself.

"So are we good?" Aitorou asked. I opened my mouth to speak but then I heard a scream outside. It came from Reiko. Aitorou and I rushed to the door and opened it, to find Reiko down on the floor, bleeding around the arm.

"Reiko!" I yelled as I stooped down to her to tend to her wounds.

"Mm…" was all she could say as she pointed in front of her that directed to a group of thugs before her head and arm fell back down to the dirt. Aitorou and I looked ahead. We both had murderous expressions on our face.

"I'll handle this, Shizune. You help out Reiko." Aitorou said.

"Hai!" I put out my hands on Reiko's wound and released my chakra.

"Your gunna pay!" Aitorou said as he summoned 4 clones to assist him. His clones charged for the men but they all released their swords and poofed each in unison by inserting their swords onto their stomachs. This town wasn't safe anymore. Aitorou tried to charge a kick onto the leader. He mindfully grabbed his foot and threw him onto the grown and then charged his sword for Reiko and I. I gasped. I didn't have anytime to do anything. Reiko and I were about as good as done.

"Oh no you don't!" Aitorou fiercely yelled and stood back up. I covered my eyes and waited. I was surprised to not find myself dead. I opened my eyes to find Aitorou only a few feet in front of me. "Hehehe… it's okay now…" Aitorou croaked. I gasped to find the man's blade shoved into Aitorou's stomach. Even the man and his men were surprised. He pulled his blade out, and let Aitorou collapse on the floor.

"Aitorou!" I screamed. I was horrified. My eyes of fear quickly turned into pure anger. I stood up and gave a murderous expression to them. My heart beat fast with the thought of all of them dead struck in my head. I took a fighting stance as the men raised their weapons. I focused all my chakra into to foot and jumped up and kicked the ground. There were very rare times when I had to use this kind of Taijutsu. It was my last resort. And this was the time I needed it most. The men fell and frightened my freakish strength they all ran away dropping their weapons. I had attempted to chase them if I had not valued my friends first. I had already healed Reiko's wounds, but not all the way. But right now Aitorou needed my attention right away.

I rolled him over to face the sky and began to attempt healing. He opened his eyes slowly. "Shi… zu… ne… chan." He croaked. He was in very bad condition. His heartbeat was slowing down. I began to fret. "It'll be okay, Aitorou… don't worry." I half told myself. As Aitorou's breathing slowed down as well. I panicked as tears fell. I lost it and knew I couldn't save Aitorou on my own. "Tsunade-sama!" I yelled as hard as I could. I needed her help. Aitorou looked at me with his light brown eyes that I always seemed to like about him. It horrified me that I might never see those eyes again.

"Mm… please tell me… he's going to be okay…?" Reiko croaked. I didn't take my eyes off where I was attempting to heal. I sniffed and held back the tears. "I'm… I'm not sure…" I said. Aitorou was alive for the moment but I had no clue if I could keep that way. My main objective was to save him right now.

Aitorou looked at his hands and put his over them to stop my chakra from flowing. "Aitorou! What are you—?"

"It's no use… now. It's for the best if you… let me go…" He croaked. I shook my head furious and moved away his hands. "No! I am not letting a comrade die like this."

"Like what…? All I know is that… I saved… you… you and Reiko both. Now please… just let me be. I'm better off…" He silently ended off. Tears fell from my eyelashes as I blinked. I wiped away the blood coming out of Aitorou's mouth. He raised his hand to touch my check. "Now… don't cry…." He tried to smile. But it was crooked.

"How could I not?" I put my hands over his and tried to smile as well. It was more crooked than his. I looked at him, thinking of how to make his last moments precious. Worthwhile. You know.

Then I knew.

I grabbed his wrist down a bit and stooped over his face. I pushed my lips onto his; more gentle then how he had done with me. I released after about 5 seconds and touched his face and smiled. He closed his eyes and smiled, and this time, not crooked at all.

He sighed and that was the last of him. His wrist in my hand dropped down into dead movement. Tears fell slowly as I still smiled.

"Shizune!" I heard a voice in front of me. Tsunade-sama.

"Oh... hey there... Tsunade-sama." I said, trying to hold back the enormous amount of tears that I was about to release. Tsunade-sama looked down gravely at Aitorou and Reiko, but mostly at Aitorou. She knew a corpse when she saw one. "I'm… sorry…Shizune. I was too late… wasn't I?" She said.

"No, no." My voice shook due to the tears that were fighting at my face to come out. "It's not your fault… Tsunade-sama." I looked down.

Tsunade glared at me in confusion. She remained silent and knew I wasn't finished.

"You told me, Tsunade-sama. To never fall in love." I started off meekly. "You warned me… this kind of thing would happen if I did… you warned me…" I could feel Tsunade's eyes on me, looking as pitiful and sorrowful as ever.

I looked up at her with a fake smile. "But I just wouldn't listen, would I?" After those words I just threw my hands on my face and cried uncontrollably. Tsunade knelt down as I fell down sideways onto her lap. Tsunade-sama embraced me and rubbed my back to try to comfort me. As I cried on Tsunade-sama, all Reiko could do was rest her face on the rough dirt, was watch and silently cry. The floor beneath her face was become a puddle.

------

"Are you ready…?" Tsunade softly said. We were dressed in black, and it was almost time for Aitorou's funeral. I nodded and grabbed onto her arm as we went off for Reiko's place to pick her up. Tonton was wearing his black vest instead of his daily red one. He oinked a sad oink and walked off with us. We spotted Reiko in front her father's unused dojo—where it all happened.

"Let's go… Reiko." I said softly. Reiko looked behind to find us two and quickly turned around again to wipe away what were supposedly tears. "Okay I'm ready." She shakily said and ran off with us.

We arrived the funeral square. We stood in front of Aitorou's coffin. His face was cleaned off. His smooth sleek brown hair no longer was smooth and sleek. His smile became neutral. His eyes no longer gave off the shine it used to; one for it was closed, and second it was dead.

Reiko and I stood silent as Tsunade supervised us from behind. We happened to catch Aitorou's father pass by. "Oh... Reiko… Shizune. Hello." He sadly said. I looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry… Tohru-sama. I couldn't save him…" Teardrops formed in my eyes. They didn't fall. I held them in too back. Tohru-sama put his hand on my shoulder. "I would have done the same." He softly said as he walked away to the back.

All the same with most funerals—though this was my first, they left off their white roses that resembled their respect. Reiko and I had dropped off our roses, and an additional item. Reiko left him a small packet of money—of which was stolen from the thugs a few years ago. He never got back the money. And we regret we couldn't give it back. I had dropped off a small clay-figure of a swan. A while back he had told me his favorite animal was the swan. He didn't want anyone else to know cause he thought people would think he was femme. I asked him why he liked the swan.

He told it me it was a graceful as I was.

As the funeral was over Reiko, Tsunade-sama and I walked out to the find sunshine. I looked up and smiled. "Aitorou's reached heaven." I continued to walk. "I guess it's just the ShizuRei squad now, hm?" I said as I looked at Reiko. Reiko looked away. "Oh um. About that…"

I glared at her. I noticed she hadn't used her signature word, "mm". "What… you're not abandoning the squad, are you?"

"I wouldn't if I had the choice."

Tsunade-sama and I glared at Reiko as we all continued to walk.

Reiko stopped and looked down. "You see, my parents don't think this area is safe anymore… they want to move." I stopped walking and stood in front of her. I faked a smile. "I guess it is true…"

"I tried to argue—I said if you weren't there I would have gone to, and that if—"

"But I wasn't able to save Aitorou…" I mumbled sadly. Reiko sighed sadly. "Well…"

I smiled a confident one. "Whether you move or not, we'll still be squad ShizuReiTorou, from afar!" I stated. I began to tear up but didn't allow any tears to fall. Tsunade watched us compromise as she held Tonton sleeping in her arms.

Reiko nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mm! Still an awfully long name... but ALRIGHT!"

------

Tsunade-sama allowed me to go alone as I met up at the docks to see Reiko one last time.

Reiko's family was piling up their things in a boat.

"Mm, you made it!" She cheered.

"And why would I not?" I laughed.

"Cause if you hadn't this gift would be of waste." She dug a medium size box out of her bag. I tilted my head. "What's that?"

Reiko giggled and opened the box to reveal this black contraption. "Aitorou and I made this for you. We made it the night he bamboozled you and was his way of saying sorry. We couldn't do it all by ourselves so we had Tsunade-sama help us while you slept… hehe"

I took the device in my hands. "Aw, your guys are so nice…" I said. "So… what does it do?"

"Ahaha, glad you asked! Mm!" Reiko slipped the device onto my right arm. She faced my arm to a tree. "You pulls these strings and…" She tugged on the strings and the back of the device and needles went flying and hit the tree in a perfect line.

"Marvelous!" I said.

"Hey, mm, careful those needles are poisonous! Be careful who you aim at!" She jokingly warned.

"Haha, I will."

"Mm, and here are the refills… hehe." Reiko handed me about 3 thick containers of about 100 needles in each. "It'll do you good for a good decade or so if you use it wisely, mm!"

I took it and hugged Reiko. "I'll miss you." I said. She hugged back. "Mm! Always the same here, Shizune-chan!"

Reiko's father called from the ship. "Reiko, time to go!"

We let go of each other as Reiko settled onto the boat. I waved endlessly until the boat was out of sight.

"Mm! You better right to me, or I'll call the morphodites on ya!" She yelled waving back.

"I won't forget! Squad ShizuReiTorou's forever!"

"Still a very long squad name, but that's what I love about it! MM!" Her final words. Hehe.

------

I was eating up my lunch—I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. Tsunade-sama seemed to have spotted my new gift. "I see your wearing it right away, huh?" She chuckled.

"I'm not ever taking it off, haha." I softly said. Tsunade-sama could still trace sadness in my voice.

She straightened her face. "I guess your not going to continue your training?"

"Of course I will." I said casually. Tsunade-sama glared at me and let me finish. "I'm not ever going to let someone close to me slip away like that again."

Tsunade-sama smiled and took a sip of her sake. "You're a very strong woman, Shizune."

"Just like you."


	6. Epilogue

Ever since Aitorou's death I had always been afraid of hurting someone like they did Aitorou. So then I had stated that Tsunade cease teaching me Taijutsu. And so I stuck to poisons and jutsus that involve poison. Yeah. I'm toxic.

Returning to Konoha was probably the biggest strain she and I had. I was horrified at her behavior. How she was actually willing to hurt me if I got in the way. This hurt me not only physically, but had hurt me emotionally. Also, stepping into Konoha was like stepping into another long-period series of troubles, but more dangerous of course. And no doubt about it, I wrote to Reiko every week. She had retained her funny self, and she had also said I had retained mine. I still had those refill needles—there were rare times when I had to use them. I had told Reiko about our constant incidents with Orochimaru.

Knowing her I'd expect her calling him a morphodite.

Tsunade had finally ceased to gamble, only cause she now took the position of Hokage. Although I have no intention of one day taking the place of hokage, she was quite an inspiration; she was the first female Hokage.

Of all the time Tsunade-sama had, she spent most of it on me. But now that time would decrease, as I got older. I matured, and tended to put Tsunade-sama's sake over mine. I did not want to be a burden to Tsunade-sama anymore—I was too old for that. Instead if I had a problem I'd either consult myself or write to Reiko. That way I became more independent. My mind now knows better, and reviewing everything that's gone on through the years, I had decided my purpose; a purpose that I had made long ago, and the purpose I had seemed to forget under all my thoughts. I had decided, that it was my turn to take care of Tsunade-sama, for after all the struggles she and I faced, and even the struggles I alone faced, she beneath the doubt, was my only hope.

No matter how the rumor spreads, no matter what they say about her and her bad habits and debts, there was only one debt that came from her. The debt I owed her of my life. And though right now she isn't the Tsunade that doesn't love and care anyone else they way she did to raise me, and even though right now we aren't as close, she will always be the Tsunade-sama I owe my life to in my heart.

Loyal to her, I will always be.

-Shizune-

------

**End.**

**Please review, be as constructive as you like, though it won't matter cause it's over.**


End file.
